


two tails are better than one

by EastOfEll



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, HAPPY BIRTHDAY ARAN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 20:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11387676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EastOfEll/pseuds/EastOfEll
Summary: most of the time, when alex and maggie are in sync, it results in the defeat of an assailant. it makes sense, though, that their ability to think alike will backfire on them.





	two tails are better than one

**Author's Note:**

> what's up, it's 5:30 am and i'm full of regret for staying up this late, but this is a birthday present for aran (@softestsanvers on twitter) who requested "something rly soft". so happy birthday aran!!!
> 
> also, special shoutout to kali (wayhaughtie on tumblr) and courtney (themaggiesawyer on tumblr) for a combination of helping me with this idea and listening to my ramblings :)

Alex is at Danvers Sisters Night, and it’s Kara’s choice for movie.

 

“Have you seen A Dog’s Life?” Kara asks, and when Alex shakes her head, the decision is made.

 

Thai takeout sitting in their laps, Kara points out all the cute dogs in the movie (not just the “protagonist”, as one would call it), and Alex leans her head on Kara’s shoulder.

 

“Maggie and I talked about getting a dog,” Alex says.

 

“Really?” Kara gasps. “What breed? Big or small? You need to do your research, we live in a place that gets really hot in the summer so I don’t recommend a dog with a double coat―”

 

“Kara.” Alex gives a huff of laughter. “We… didn’t really think of the details. It was during, um, when I was in the tank.”

 

“Oh,” Kara says, catching on. “So… you don’t really know if it was said genuinely or in the moment, huh?”

 

“Yeah,” Alex sighs. “It’d be nice to have one, though. Maggie and I just moved in together…”

 

“Only because the lease to her apartment gave you enough spine to give her a key,” Kara teases, and Alex hits her playfully.

 

“Really though, thanks, Kara. Sometimes I feel so… biased to how Maggie is thinking. It’s not that I don’t think I know her, I just like having another set of eyes to tell me if what I see isn’t just me.”

 

Kara smiles at the compliment, and squeezes her hand. “I hope to find the love you have one day, sis.”

 

“Uh, you can try,” Alex says, a small snort escaping from her, “but… Maggie and I are  _ pretty  _ perfect for each other.”

 

“That you are, that you are.” Kara turns her head back to the movie, and the pair continue to watch.

 

“So, dog guru,” Alex asks when the movie ends, “what’s your favorite breed?”

 

Kara thinks hard for a moment. “My favorite big dog would be… a rottweiler, ooh, or a borzoi!”

 

“The ones with those weird noses?”

 

“They’re not weird, they’re special! My favorite medium sized dog is a pit bull, and my favorite small dog is a corgi, most definitely.”

 

“So what you’re telling me,” Alex says, “is that you have four favorite breeds of dogs.”

 

“It’s hard to choose!”

 

――――― 

 

It’s not like Maggie  _ wants _ advice for Kara about Alex, but she can’t think of what to get Alex for their one year anniversary. 

 

Jewelry is too flashy, and Alex would end up always taking it off due to work, or never wearing it. She knows Alex isn’t really into big, fancy restaurants― they make her nervous, and with a history of many failed dates with men and undercover operations arresting failures  _ of  _ men, they practically make her go into work mode, as Maggie had learned when she had made reservations for the best Italian place for their six months and Alex had ended up cranky and anxious. (When Alex had admitted why, they had left, opting for takeout and watching corny 80’s movies until Alex fell asleep with Maggie’s fingers combing through their hair.)

 

So this left her asking the sister.

 

  


 

“So,” Maggie starts, watching Kara shove a cheeseburger into her mouth. “I… our one year anniversary is coming up in a few weeks. And the problem isn’t that I don’t know her― I honestly think I know her more than I know myself sometimes― it’s just that I know her to know what she  _ doesn’t _ want.” Maggie sighs, staring at her food, and doesn’t realize Kara is staring at her with wonder in her eyes. “I want this to be really special. I’ve never really been good at keeping relationships, and I know she’s always been insecure about not keeping them, either. I want to give her something that says, ‘ _ Hey, you mean a lot to me. I love you. This is for the long run.’ _ ” Maggie looks back up at Kara. “You know?”

 

Kara smiles, keeping her inner squeals to herself. (She knows Alex is lucky, but it took her a few months to realize  _ she  _ got lucky too, to finally find someone who loved and prioritized Alex as much as Kara tried to, and as much as Alex deserves.) “You know, Alex  _ was _ talking to me about how you two talked about a dog…”

 

“We did,” Maggie admits, “but it was… in a unique situation. Does she really want one?”

 

“Yeah,” Kara says, “she was actually telling me a like a week ago about how she didn’t know if the talk was genuine or not, but she wants one. You should give her a puppy!”

 

“You sure you’re not just saying that for the benefits  _ you  _ would get from this?” Maggie jokes.

 

“Please.” Kara gives a fake scoff, a twinkle in her eye. “I’ll admit, though, a double life doesn’t leave too much room for a dog myself. I might have to come over to your place more often.”

 

“As long as you don’t come uninvited.”

 

“Trust me.” Maggie laughs when Kara blushes, thinking of the  _ last  _ time she came uninvited. “I won’t.”

 

――――― 

 

The day of Alex’s and Maggie’s anniversary, they end up barely seeing each other. A shipment of Kryptonite goes missing, which causes Alex to have to look for it all day, going into abandoned warehouses and docks and whatnot, Winn telling her where to go next when they turn up empty.

 

(Turns out, one of the rookies had just accidentally filled out the paperwork wrong, and “missing” box was where it was supposed to be. Needless to say, Alex was sweaty, tired, and not very happy.)

 

“Where’s the rookie?” Alex asks when she gets back, eyebrows furrowed in exasperation of the day’s antics.

 

“Far away from you,” Winn says, and Alex glares at him. “What? I’m just protecting the poor guy’s life!”

 

“It doesn’t hurt to be berated when you do something wrong,” Alex grumbles.

 

“Which is why J’onn has taken care of it. He’s with the agent who misfiled the paperwork right now.” Winn pauses to type something on his computer, but then turns back around. “Oh! I almost forgot! He told me to tell you that other than the could-have-been crisis today, it’s been pretty slow. You can go home early, if you want.”

 

“Thank god,” Alex says. “I have to go pick up Maggie’s present.” She smiles, a light blush spreading through her cheeks. “It’s our one year.”

 

“You sly dog!” Winn’s supposedly knowing grin dissipates when Alex raises an eyebrow at him. “I mean that in the most non-sexual way possible.”

 

“Anyway,” Alex says, “I’m going to leave now.”

 

“Have fun!” Winn says, and when Alex turns around and starts to walk away, he adds, “but not too much fun!”

 

Alex whips around. “If this wasn’t a professional environment, and I  _ could _ ,” she says, “I would flip you off.”

 

――――― 

 

Maggie gets off from work early. She had contacted the owner of several boxer and husky mixed puppies, and Maggie was going to come over to her house to choose from the litter. First, though, Maggie goes to the store and picks up some basics: food, a doggy dish, a doggy bed, a small, but adjustable collar and leash, and even a squeaky toy.

 

Even though Maggie calls ahead when she’s on her way to the house, she still rings the doorbell when she arrives. An elderly woman opens the door, smiling. “You’re Maggie?”

 

“Yes, ma’am, and I’m assuming you’re Cheryl,” Maggie says, and she’s let in.

 

“Follow me,” Cheryl says, and leads Maggie to what would most likely be a dining room, but there’s no furniture, and it’s gated off. Short enough for Maggie to get over when Cheryl gives her permission, but tall enough to not let any mischievous puppies out. She hears one set of paws clicking on the wood floors, and then several, and soon enough, she sees four tiny puppies running towards her.

 

“Oh my gosh!” Maggie says, kneeling down as the four dogs practically attack her, a mess of paws and wagging bodies and licking tongues and nibbles. “This is so nice to have after working all day.”

 

“What is it you do?” Cheryl asks.

 

“I’m a detective.”

 

“Oh, how nice.” Cheryl has opted to stay out of the room, instead hanging by the doorway. “You choosing a dog for the force or something similar?”

 

“Actually,” Maggie says, her heart skipping a beat, “it’s my one year with my girlfriend. We’ve talked about getting a dog, and I figured…”

 

“That’s great!” Maggie’s heart rate turns normal again. “My son and his husband have two dogs of their own. The kids love it, and he’s said it’s made the family closer.”

 

There’s a comfortable silence of Maggie playing with the dogs, when Cheryl breaks it, asking, “Have you decided which one yet?”

 

“It’s so hard! They’re all so cute!” Maggie’s sitting at this point, so when she feels a tugging on the back of her shirt, it’s an awkward angle to turn around and see which of the miscreants is trying to eat her clothes.

 

The puppy in question is a sandy color, in some places almost white, but it takes Maggie picking it up and holding it in her hands to realize that this dog has this iciest blue eyes she’s ever seen.

 

“I think… I think I want this one,” she says.

 

“A good choice,” says Cheryl. “She’s feisty. She’s has all of the shots she can, but she’s still too young to be spayed. You’ll have to wait a few weeks for that.”

 

“Okay,” Maggie says. “What’s her name?”

 

“Oh, we haven’t named the pups. Feels like we’re taking it away from their future owners, and they all look different enough that we can easily tell them apart. You get to choose the name.”

 

Maggie smiles. “Well, I may have one in mind.”

 

――――― 

 

Kara feels her phone buzz around 5:30 that same day, and checks her phone to see it’s a text from Alex.

 

  


 

It takes Kara a second after typing her message to realize what had happened.

 

“Oh, geez.”

 

――――― 

 

Maggie gets home, tiny Gertrude waddling next to her, collar and leash attached.

 

“C’mon, girl,” Maggie says. “I know it’s a long walk, but I can’t carry you with the bag in my hand.”

 

When she’s done putting things up, she takes the puppy in her arms, carrying her towards the bedroom, clipping off the leash and setting it on the bed. She then sits, and holds Gertrude up so that they’re looking at each other eye to eye.

 

“Gertrude, I need you to listen,” she says. “Your other mom could be home any minute. When those keys start to unlock the front door, I’m going to leave you in here for a few minutes. I’ve removed all the pillows from the bed and plugs from the floor so that you can’t chew them or get into any trouble. I took you outside before we came in, so you shouldn’t need to go in here. You’re to be on your very best behavior and look as  _ adorable _ as you can so Alex can get that face she gets when she sees something cute. You hear me?”

 

Gertrude nipped at Maggie’s nose.

 

“That’s a good enough answer for me, I guess.”

 

Maggie plays gently with Gertrude, letting the puppy playfully bite her fingers and giving her belly rubs until she hears the familiar key-in-lock announcement of Alex coming home. 

 

“Okay, it’s show time,” Maggie says, setting Gertrude on the bed. She then thinks of something even better. “You know what?” Quickly picking up Gertrude and rushing to the connected bathroom to set the dog in the bathtub, she says, “You can’t do much to get in trouble there,” and by the time she closes the bathroom door to venture out in the living room, she sees Alex inside, a large dog by her side.

 

“Maggie!” Alex says, surprised. “You’re… home early.”

 

“You have a dog,” Maggie states.

 

Alex looks down at the dog she has at her feet. “Yeah. I had a talk with Kara a while ago, and she gave me the courage to go get a dog from the shelter. His name’s Harold, he’s five years old, and he’s caught up on all his shots. I know we only talked about it that one time, and his name is Harold, not Gertrude, but I wanted you surprise you and―”

 

“Alex,” Maggie says, “I hate to interrupt, but you’re going to need to come to the bathroom with me.” When Alex gives her a weird look, she continues. “It’s  _ your  _ present. Bring Harold, if you want.”

 

So Alex does, following Maggie to the bathroom door. Opening it, both women see a moving towel slide across the bathroom floor, only to hit a wall. A yelp is heard.

 

“Oh god!” Maggie runs over and takes the towel off, revealing Gertrude. “I put you in the bathtub! How did you even get out?”

 

“Oh  _ god _ ,” Alex repeats.

 

“Yeah.” Maggie laughs, picking up the puppy and coming back to Alex. “ _ This _ is Gertrude.”

 

“Great minds think alike, huh?”

 

“I guess they do.” Maggie thinks for a second. “Wanna go back to the living room?”

 

“Sure,” Alex says, and they walk back. “Did you buy anything? I got some food, bedding, a collar and leash, and a cage.”

 

“I got everything but a cage. I hadn’t thought of that.” When Maggie had owned dogs as a kid, they usually slept on her bed, outside, or in the barn.

 

“Wanna see if they like each other?” Alex asks, and she unclips Harold from his leash. Maggie lets Gertrude down onto the floor, and the two dogs sniff each other. Gertrude then starts to yap, and run in between Harold’s legs playfully.

 

“We seriously can’t be thinking about this,” Maggie says.

 

“You can do it!” A new voice is heard as it crashed in from the balcony, and Kara comes in, breathing heavily. “I came here to say that I did  _ not  _ know you were both getting each other dogs until this afternoon, when Alex texted me. It was kinda too late by then.”

 

“Kara!” Alex and Maggie say in unison.

 

“What are you doing here?” Maggie asks. “Don’t you remember what happened last time you came crashing through to tell us whatever exciting news you have?”

 

Kara blushes, but is able to brush it off. “It’s not like you’d be  _ doing  _ it while having two dogs in the house. You know,” she smirks when Alex and Maggie glare at her, “if you need some time alone, I’ll be glad to dogsit them.” She crossed her arms proudly. “Snapper lets me work from home sometimes, because he trusts my work ethic and ability to work independently.”

 

“Or he just wants you out of his hair,” Alex says, and Kara rolls her eyes.

 

“Please, Alex. He doesn’t  _ have  _ any hair.”

 

“I’ll want Alex and I to take turns staying home for at least a few weeks so we can have Harold and Gertrude know we’re the alphas of the house, though,” Maggie says. “My father’s family… they used to breed mastiffs. If you’re away from home for too long, too much, the dogs will think they’re the alpha, and then it’s too late to train them to do anything useful.”

 

“Okay,” Alex says. “What happens when something like aliens wanting to dominate the planet or Cadmus comes to fight and it needs help from the DEO, the police department,  _ and  _ Supergirl?”

 

“I don’t like putting dogs up unless necessary,” Maggie admits, “but I’m sure Gertrude in the cage and Harold in the bathroom would work until someone could come over and make sure they’re okay.”

 

“We’ll have to dog-proof the house,” Alex adds. “For big  _ and  _ small dogs. Though I’m sure it won’t be too hard.” Alex gives her sister the side eye. “I remember having to Kara-proof the house.”

 

“Hey!” Kara says indignantly. “Just because I didn’t know the food on the television wasn’t real that one time more than doesn’t mean you get to make of me for it all these years later. I learned the hard way screens don’t taste too good.”

 

“You also cried when you saw the caterpillar in the backyard go into a cocoon because you thought it had died,” Alex adds on, and Kara groans.

 

“So,” Maggie says, “we’re really gonna do this?”

 

“Ride or die,” Alex says, and she and Maggie look at each other with so much genuine love in their eyes Kara is simultaneously thankful and nauseous.

 

“Anyway,” Kara says, “when can my next dogsit-while-you-two-go-at-it session start?” 

 

“Shut it, Kara,” Maggie says.

 

(She doesn’t see Alex behind her mouthing the phrase, ‘Maybe tomorrow,’ and Kara can’t help but grin at the thought of not having one, but  _ two  _ new additions to the family.)

**Author's Note:**

> if you wanna see what gertrude looks like,[ click here](http://www.pawbuzz.com/wp-content/uploads/sites/551/2016/04/husky-boxer-mix-3.jpg). even if you don’t, this is truly the most beautiful dog i’ve ever seen. i promise i wasn’t exaggerating with the “iciest blue eyes” stuff.
> 
> also, idk what it is with me and writing sanvers dog fics, but it's Fun. remember, reviews are cool. and i'm sapphics on tumblr/@alixdanvers on twitter if you wanna talk.


End file.
